The Power of Three
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: What if Santana, Quinn and Brittany were the Charmed ones? The most powerful evil is cimong to Lima, and they have to stop it.    I love Charmed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer so this is just a little story I made up to entertain myself!  Review Please!
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Brittany, Santana and Quinn were not like other girls. Hadn't been for a couple of years now. It all started one night at Quinn's, when the girls were rummaging through her attic in search of, well, anything interesting. But they had no idea what they would be in for, once Brittany found the book. And it all started with a poem; _'Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night.' _Brittany read aloud. 'What is that Brit?' Quinn asked, as the other two girls came to join her at the front of the attic. 'It's a poem, listen; _the oldest of God's are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought.'_

'Hang on a second Brit, I don't think you should be reading that.' Santana said, looking at the book cautiously. 'Why? It's just a poem.' So she continued; '_In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we friends three, we want the power, give us the power.' _All of a sudden the attic started to shake. 'What the hell,' Quinn said, standing up, followed by Santana. The room was still shaking and the three girls just looked at each other. Then a bright white light shot through the ceiling and covered them, it was warm and terrifying, and they ran.

'Brit, what the hell!' Santana shouted, as they went back into Quinn's room.

'What?' She said, sitting on the bed.

'You brought the book with you?' Quinn questioned.

'Yeah, I like it. It's cool.'

'That was not cool Brit.' Santana ran her hands through her hair. 'What the hell was that anyways?'

'I have no idea.' Quinn said honestly, 'Let me see the book Brit.' Brittany passed it over to her and they all sat around her whilst she flipped through it. It was filled with spells and pictures of monsters. 'This is a book of witchcraft.' Quinn said. 'Listen to this; _when the creed is read, the powers will be sent. But only to those meant to receive them.'_

'What does that mean?' Santana asked.

'It means that Brittany might have just given us magical powers.' Santana laughed, Quinn looked worried, and Brittany said; 'cool.'

'No Brit, not cool.'

'Well it's not like it's real,' Quinn reasoned, 'magic? No way.'

So, they closed the book and left it in Quinn's cupboard. Only to realise one year later that they would need it more than ever.


	2. Time Passed

**Time Passed**

So, now we're here and the girls had harnessed their powers. Fighting off demon after demon, and all the time keeping their identities hidden. Brittany had found out that she had a psychic ability. She could see the future, and sometimes the past when she touched people or objects. Quinn had been given the ability to stop time, and it still amazed her every time she did it. Time literally stopped moving at the flick of her fingers. Finally we have Santana, she had the most active power, she could move things with her mind. Telekinesis, was the technical term, and she could do this by waving a hand or even just squinting her eyes. And she wouldn't be Santana without playing a few tricks on the people in glee club. Just silly things like pushing chairs away or moving things around, made the day interesting. 'Hey Brit,' Santana said, bouncing over to the blonde at her locker. 'You got the book?' they had a system where each girl would hold onto it for a week and then switch. Demons were constantly trying to take it so this way they could keep them guessing about it's whereabouts. 'Yeah, it's at the back, see?'

'Cool, where's Quinn?'

'She said she would be here. Give her a minute.' The girls had found that the choir room was a great place to practice their spells. As long as they knew the glee club kids had gone home, no one else would go in there. Just when they were about to go and look for her, they saw her flying round the corner, or to be more accurate, being thrown around the corner. She landed at the end of the hall with a thump as the other two girls ran over to her. 'Quinn! Shit are you alright?' Santana said, giving her a hand up.

'No, none of us are, we need to get out of here.'

'What, Q what is it?' Santana asked, but Quinn's eyes were focused on the thing walking towards them. Santana pushed Quinn and Brittany behind her, she was kind of group protector being the strongest, and looked the thing right in the eyes. 'Who are you?' She asked, backing them down the hall. He laughed at them, turning his head they noticed a large scar that ran from his forehead down to the base of his neck. 'That's, that's Ciril,' Quinn said, searching her brain for more information; 'Lower-level demon, a scavenger.' Quinn studied the book, she knew it almost page for page. 'Great.' Santana said, flicking her hand towards the demon. He want cascading back into a row of lockers, spurting a sticky green substance all over the walls. 'They bleed green.' Quinn added.

'Good to know.' Brittany said. But as they moved from behind Santana they saw two more. 'San,' Brittany cried, and Santana turned around to face the other two demons walking towards them. 'Quinn, freeze them.' Santana ordered, and she did.

'It wont hold for long with two of them, what do we do?' Quinn said panicking.

'Okay first calm down, Brit get the book from your locker.'

'Okay,' she said, running over. 'Shit, guys!' She shouted, and they joined her.

'What?'

'It's gone, the book is gone. Someone sent them to steal the book.' She cried, and then the demons were live again.

'Shit,' Santana flung her arm again and one of them went flying, spraying the same thick green over the halls. She motioned to the second one, but he seemed to be able to withstand her power, he flinched a bit and then smiled at her. He was coming very close. 'Q, any ideas?' Santana said, backing them down the hall once more. 'Erm, that's, shit I don't know! Santana!' She couldn't recognise the demon, the mask on his face the only real clue. She shouted, but Santana had already tried to use her powers again. This time the demon was able to throw them back at her, sending her flying down the hall. She crashed into the locker, a sharp pain shooting through her left arm, dislocated. Then, the demon just shimmered out, and he was gone. 'Santana!' Brittany said, as they both ran over to her.

'Ow,' she said getting up. And just then, someone walked in on them.


	3. New Discoveries

**New discoveries**

'What the hell is going on out here?'

'Mr Schu?' Quinn questioned.

'Guys, what was all that noise?' He saw Santana, arm hanging by her side. 'Santana are you alright?'

'Fine, thanks but we should go guys.' She motioned for the others to start walking.

'Wait, hang on a second.' He caught up with them. 'I thought it might be you three.'

'W…what do you mean?' Brittany asked.

'Why don't we go to my office? Let me have a look at Santana's arm and I will explain.' He smiled. And they knew not to trust anybody, but he was their teacher, he wouldn't hurt them, would he?

'Okay,' Quinn said, and the other girls trusted her judgement enough to follow her.

'So, would you like to explain what was going on out there?' He asked, as he looked over Santana.

'Not really.' Brittany said, causing Quinn to nudge her.

'Maybe I can help?' He said, his hands hovering above her injury.

'Thanks Mr Schu, but I think we got it.' Santana said, wincing.

'Oh yeah, looks to me like you're getting your asses kicked.' He smiled at them.

'What do you mean?' Quinn asked suspiciously.

'Just that they were lower-level and you had a hard time.' All three girls looked at him in shock, and he laughed. 'Don't worry, I'm on your side. There, feel better?' Santana lifted her shoulder and to her surprise, all of the pain was gone. 'What the…?' She looked at him.

'Wait? I think, Mr Schu?,' Quinn looked at him, 'Mr Schu, are you our Whitelighter?' She smiled and he nodded. 'Wait, what?' Brittany asked.

'Whitelighters are like, guardian angels for witches, I read it in the book.'

'Yes Quinn, I am. I had to be sure who my charges were before I could talk to them. I had a feeling it was you guys though because of how close you have become.'

'Wait, can you explain exactly what you are, I'm sill confused?' Brittany said.

'Sure, I am an angel, as Quinn said, and I can heal, as you now know.' He winked at Santana, who smiled back at him. 'So, you're dead?' Brittany looked sad.

'Yeah, I am. I was a doctor. I was killed in the Vietnam war, but they brought me back so that I could help fight the good fight.'

'Who brought you back?' Quinn asked, always thinking of the smart questions.

'They're called the Elders, but lets not go into that right now. I think we have a more pressing issue here.'

'Yeah they have our damn book! I cant believe this.' Santana said, getting up and pacing the small room.

'Do you have any idea who it was?'

'No, Mr Schu I couldn't remember his face from the book.' Quinn admitted.

'Well, maybe he wasn't in the book? I think we need to widen our search.'

'To where?' Brittany asked.

'Oh come on, you've spent so much time in that book you've forgotten about one thing, the internet.' He smiled again and they walked out to the computer room.

After about an hour of clicking through a seemingly endless amount of online trivia, Quinn found him. 'Guys, come here, I got him.' She said, sounding pleased with herself, and then reading the description out loud; _The Dogon. Masked on one side of his face, this ambitious demon can absorb the powers of others.'_ That's why he fought my freeze, and how he was able to shoot Santana's right back at her.'

'Okay, but he's still lower-level, he must be working for someone.' Santana said, walking back to her chair.

'But who?' Quinn wondered out loud, 'Mr Schu we haven't fought an upper level demon yet. Not one.'

'That's okay Quinn, I'm here now so I can help. Why don't you go and get some rest, we can talk to morrow after glee.'

'Okay,' They agreed, walking back to their separate houses.


	4. Time for Glee

**Time for glee**

They couldn't wait for glee to be over. All they wanted to do was spend hours with Mr Schu, he could tell them so much about their powers and they needed to know, especially now. 'Great work guys, nice job.' Mr Schu said at the end of the lesson. 'Well I for one think we are going to take nationals this year!' Rachel said enthusiastically. 'I agree,' Mercedes said, 'but you guys seemed distracted.' she said, looking at Santana, Quinn and Brittany. 'What? Us?'

'Yeah Quinn, you guys have been a bit weird lately. Well more so than usual.' Tina added.

'Is something going on?' Finn asked. But before they could answer, a gust of wind sent all of the flying back and out of their chairs. 'What the hell was that!' Sam shouted, helping some of the girls back up. But his question was answered when they were faced with two ghostly figures. 'What the fuck!' Puck said, but before anyone else could speak, the three girls stepped in front of everyone. 'Quinn, freeze them!' Brittany shouted. 'Ghosts don't freeze remember!' She replied hurriedly.

'Shit, we banished their sorry asses at prom, how is this happening?' Santana tried to thrown them but nothing happened. 'Ghosts are immune to powers guys, you have to remember the spell!' Mr Schu shouted, the wind growing wilder around them, and the glee club watching in terror. 'Q, ideas?' Santana shouted, as Quinn closed her eyes and thought. 'James Stanley and Grace Newman!'

'Great, now how to get rid of them would be nice!' Brittany said, clinging on to the back of Santana's shirt. 'Okay,' Quinn shouted, 'repeat with me; _Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take their souls, banish this evil.' _

The girls joined in, holding hands, Santana at the front, as always. '_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take their souls, banish this evil. Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take their souls, banish this evil.' _And with another huge gust of wind, the ghosts scattered into a million pieces, shooting all around the room before vanishing. And all three girls slumped onto the chairs behind them, breathing heavily.

'I'm just going to go for it and ask.' Puck said, then shouted; 'what the hell?' They were picking up the chairs, getting the room back to normal, and everyone had been silent for a while. 'Yeah, I think you three have some explaining to do.' Lauren said.

'What do you think Mr Schu?' Quinn asked.

'Well, it wouldn't hurt to have allies, they could help with research?'

'Okay, but if you don't want to believe us, you can go now because we don't have time to explain everything twice.' Santana said. No one left, but they all nodded, so the girls stood at the front of the choir room and told their friends, they were witches.

'So Brittany can see the future, Quinn can freeze time, and Santana can move things with her mind?'

'Yeah, that's right Rachel.' Mr Schu confirmed.

'And you're their, Whitelighter?' Finn asked.

'Yes, I help them, and look out for them.'

'Help them what?' Kurt asked.

'Fight evil.'

'You're shitting us, right Mr Schu?' Puck laughed.

'We told you Puckerman if you don't want to hear it you can leave. We don't have time for your shit.'

'Calm down Lopez, I'm just trying to get my head around this. How long have you known that you were…. You know?'

'About a year.' Quinn said.

'Right, did you say something about research Mr Schu?' Tina asked.

'Yeah, their Book of Shadows was stolen, and we need all the help we can get finding out who took it.'

'What's a book of shadows?' Sam asked.

'It's our power base.' Quinn said. 'If evil gets it, well they have it now so that's besides the point, but they can use it to destroy us.'

'Like those ghosts.' Santana continued; 'we vanquished them at prom about seven months ago. So somehow whoever has the book has figure out a way to use it against us.'

'You mean by undoing all the good you've done?' Mike asked.

'Yeah something like that.' Santana said, sitting down next to Brittany and putting her hand on her shoulder.

'_No, please STOP!' She shouted. 'Don't hurt her any more please!' He threw her across the room, knocking her unconscious. 'Stop this, we'll do anything!' Someone else shouted. She was bleeding, a pool of blood emerging from beneath her stomach, and he walked over to where she lay. 'Night night witch.' _

And then a snap of white light brought Brittany back to the present. 'Brittany?' Mr Schu said, as the entire glee club looked freaked out. 'What did you see?' She was crying, Santana and Quinn standing next to her now, looking down. She looked back up to Santana and sniffed; 'I saw,' She sobbed; 'I saw a man, a demon, he was killing you.' She burst into tears.

'Brittany calm down, tell us exactly what happened,' Mr Schu knelt in front of her and she managed to stop crying. 'He threw her against the wall and she didn't get up. I heard myself shout, and then I heard Quinn but neither of us helped her. He walked over to her and then I snapped out of it.'

'So you didn't actually see Santana get killed?' Quinn said, looking down at the blonde, who shook her head. 'but we weren't even trying to help her! Why didn't we help her?' she cried.

'Hey Brit, it's okay.' Santana said trying to comfort her, pulling her into a hug. 'It's okay.'

'What does this mean Mr Schu?' Rachel asked, causing them to remember that they weren't alone.

'It means, we need to figure this out, soon.' He looked at Santana.


	5. New Plan

**New plan**

The girls had stayed behind to do more research in the computer room, surprisingly the other glee girls had decided to help. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Lauren were all searching the internet for a demon who might be powerful enough to do this. 'I hate not having the book, it makes me feel weird.' Brittany said.

'I know Brit, but we'll get it back don't worry.' Santana smiled, and then typed something into her computer. 'San?'

'Yeah Brit?'

'What if my premonition comes true? What if he does kill you?' She asked quietly, but Quinn overheard.

'Look at me B. No one is going to kill me, okay? How many times have we been faced with life and death situations?'

'Lots of times.'

'That's right, and how many times have we died, well for good?' She added.

'None,' Brittany replied.

'Exactly, and this time will be no different. I promise.' She smiled again, and Quinn was always amazed at Santana's ability to calm Brittany down. But even she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just then they heard a crash. 'Come on.' Quinn called to them and they walked around to the other half of the computer room. They saw the rest of the glee girls huddled in a corner after some computers had been thrown across the room. 'Raptor demon!' Quinn shouted, causing the demon to focus on them, and not their friends. 'Uses three pronged claws,' Quinn yelled just as one of them was thrown in their direction. Brittany dove on top of them, pulling them down to the floor as the blades flew above them and embedded into the wall. 'Shit,' Santana whispered, 'Quinn, Brit, stay here.' They did so as she walked around, circling the demon, towards their fellow glee girls. 'You guys okay?'

'Yeah, fine, what is that thing?' Lauren said, sounding panicked.

'Demon, enough said, just stay down.' They nodded, and Santana used her power to send a table crashing into the demon, causing him to lay still on the ground. Quinn walked slowly over to him, just close enough so that she could see if he was dead. 'Damn, Santana, not dead!' He moved so quickly, striking out at Quinn with the claws, sending her into the far wall. 'Hey, asshole!' Santana shouted. Sending the leg of a table right through him, impaling him. He was dead now. 'Quinn!' Brittany shouted, as they all ran over to her. 'I'm okay, just a scratch.' She said, not fooling anyone.

'Okay come on, we need to get you to Mr Schu.' Santana lifted her up, her and Brittany helping her walk. She had three large gashes along her right arm, blood was dripping onto her blue jeans.

'Mr Schu!' Santana called, 'Help!'

'What happened?' He called, running towards them from his office.

'Raptor demon.' Brittany informed him, the other glee girls right behind.

'Okay, sit down Quinn.' He hovered his hands above the wound, just like for Santana's shoulder. 'Better?' He asked, as they watched a warm glowing light encase the wounds. And then they disappeared. 'Yeah,

thanks Mr Schu.'

'That was close.' Santana said.

'These things really want you dead huh?' Mercedes wondered aloud. All three girls nodding. 'Why?'

'They want our powers.' Santana informed them.

'Right, hey Quinn? How did you know he was a Raptor, or whatever?' Rachel asked.

'Oh, Quinnie here is our know it all. She's a live copy of our book, on really nice legs.' Santana smiled at her.

'Well,' She said, 'I thought I should be able to help more so I memorised the whole thing.'

'Wow, but Santana, you seem to have to most fire power.' Tina noticed.

'Yeah, I guess. Brit sees things that no one should have to,' She put her hand on the blondes shoulder, 'so we don't ask any more of her than that. But Quinn is pretty much a genius when it comes to this stuff.'

'And Santana,' Quinn continued, 'is the muscle.' She smiled at the brunette who winked at her.

'What else have you guys been through then?' Rachel enquired.

'Well, I think we've all died, been turned into something or been possessed more than once.' Quinn recalled. 'Wait, turned in to?' Mercedes said.

'You don't want to know.' Santana shook her head, and Mercedes left it.


	6. Not Real

**Not real**

They were just about to head home for the night when they heard laughter. 'What the hell was that?' Rachel asked. 'I don't know.' Mr Schu replied. 'Lets go.' But before they could reach the door, it was walled over. 'Shit.'

'What's going on?' Lauren was scared, they all were, and something ran past them causing them all to spin around. There was that laughter again. '_One, two Freddie's coming for you…' _

'No, not again.' Brittany cried.

'What? Guys what is it?' Mr Schu asked. The girls looked at each other and then Quinn explained.

'The demon of illusion. He made characters from horror movies come to life.'

'Damn,' Mercedes looked at them, 'how did you get rid of him?'

'Erm, I don't remember? Brit and I were trapped inside Nightmare on Elm street, Santana,' She looked at the brunette, 'Santana you saved us, you did this one on your own.'

'So, no pressure.' She smiled.

'San, come on! How did you defeat him?' Brittany pleaded. '_Three, four….' _He laughed again.

'I, I don't know, a spell.' She looked distraught.

'Which spell Santana, come on you have to think!' Mr Schu shouted. A Knife flew out of nowhere and sliced Santana across the face. She stumbled back and was caught by Lauren. 'Shit!' Lauren cried, 'you're bleeding.'

'I know, but it's, it's…' Now she remembered. 'It's not real. I've got this.' She stepped away from them and into the middle of the room. 'Santana what are you doing?' Brittany called, trying to run after her but Quinn caught her arm. 'Stay there, all of you. You have to trust me.' She smiled and then walked around the room. 'I know you're not real Freddie.' Another gash appeared on her arm, this time she didn't flinch. 'This is all an illusion. You cant fool me this time.' She smiled, as another cut streaked down her thigh. 'Come on! Show yourself! You coward, I'm right here!' she screamed the last part, and the demon of illusion showed himself. 'I thought I kicked your ass already.' Santana looked at him.

'You did.' He growled, from behind his cloak she could see that he was just a normal man, well looked like one. 'But she is bringing us back.'

'She?' Quinn questioned.

'You'll find out soon enough,' He smiled at them, 'but not from me.'

'You're right about that last part,' Santana said, and she started chanting; '_Evil that has travelled near, I call on you to disappear. Elementals heed my call, remove this creature from our walls!'_' With that, the demon of illusion was destroyed, again, and Santana walked back to her friends. 'All the cuts are gone?' Rachel looked confused. 'It wasn't real Rachel, illusion remember?' Santana laughed.

'Right.'

'Nice job San.' Quinn complimented.

'Thanks, now I think sleep would be good.' She smiled, and they all went home for the night.


	7. Revelation

_**Revelation**_

_The next morning, the glee club want rehearsing, they were researching again. They couldn't focus on anything until they knew their friends were safe. They were in the library when Mr Schu walked in, concerned look on his face. 'What is it Mr Schu? Finn asked. _

'_Gather round guys, I think I found what all of this is about.' They all sat around the large table in the middle of the library and Mr Schu began; 'So, I found this text, it's got the earliest publish date of any of my books and it talks about a final coming, the end of good if you prefer. I had lots of books shipped here when I found out I would be a whitelighter in a school. We could hide the books here and no one would be suspicious.'_

'_What does it say?' Sam asked, and Mr Schu quoted directly from the book;_

'_And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the earth. But on the third day of the newest light will come the harvest, when the blood of men will flow as wine, when the master will walk among them once more, the world will belong to the old ones, and hell itself will come to town.' _

'Well that's cryptic.' Mike stated.

'What does it mean Mr Schu, third day of the newest light?' Quinn asked,

'I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with the solstice, its in about nine? Yeah nine days time.' He worked out.

'So three days after the solstice and what? Hell comes to town?'

'That's what it looks like.'

'But why is this demon sending others to kill us now if hell is coming in just over a week?' Brittany questioned. 'Maybe she wants to kill us first, get us out of the way?' Santana thought.

'Maybe, or she just wants you weak enough that you cant do anything to stop it.' Mr Schu pondered.

They all looked at each other in silence for a moment, when the doors to the library burst open. 'Holy shit! What are those things!' Finn shouted, as three white faced, red eyes creatures walked into the room.

'Grimlocks!' Quinn shouted.

'Everybody out, go out the back!' Santana shouted, and they all ran, 'Meet in the choir room!' She called, as she, Quinn and Brittany, along with Mr Schu, stood to face the Grimlocks. 'How did we dot his last time Q?' She whispered.

'Potion.' Quinn swallowed.

'Right, don't suppose you have any on you?'

'Nope, sorry.' Quinn replied, the Grimlocks were getting closer.

'Okay so power of three spell,' Santana said, gripping the other girls hands. Then Brittany collapsed to her knees, she couldn't breathe. 'Brit! Brit come on get up.' She hauled her to her feet, and Quinn froze the Grimlocks in the hope of helping her. It worked, their hold was broken and Brittany was left gasping, but at least she could breathe now. 'You're okay,' Quinn said, holding her up.

'Come on guys. _The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free….' _Then the other joined in. '_The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free,' _And then with a scream, the Grimlocks evaporated. 'Shit, you okay Brit?' Santana asked, and Brittany nodded. Quinn unfroze Mr Schu and then they went to the choir room.

'Oh thank god!' Kurt said as they came through the door. 'Are you guys alright?'

'Fine, thanks.' Brittany smiled.

'What were those things?' Sam asked.

'Grimlocks.' Quinn told them, 'A faction of underground demons. They feed off of people's auras, good people.'

Santana was looking down. 'What is it?' Rachel asked.

'They, they killed someone I cared about, that's all. I don't want to talk about it.' She sat down next to Rachel who put her hand on her knee. 'So what now?' She asked.

'Well I actually had a theory, if you guys are interested?'

'Of course Puck, what do you have for us?' Mr Schu said, sitting down with the rest of the glee kids as Puck went to the front of the room. 'Well, I was looking on the computer in the library and I read about this, this demon. His name was Abax or something like that.'

'Do you mean Abraxas?' Quinn asked, standing up.

'Yeah that's the dude. But anyways, it said that he has the power to reverse time. Maybe it's him and he's reversing all of the spells you guys have done?'

'It's a good theory, but the demon of illusion said 'she' is bringing them back, not 'he''

'Maybe she has recruited Abrax-whatever, to help her?'

'Maybe Puck, good work by the way.' Santana complimented. 'But, we have exactly nine days until hell comes to town, or whatever, so how do we stop it?' Everyone remained silent.


	8. Day 1

**Day 1**

'I think it's safe to say that demons will keep coming after us until this thing is over, whatever it is, so we have to be prepared.' Quinn was saying to the girls as they sat on her bed before school started. Quinn's house was the biggest so they kept all of their equipment there. Things like ingredients for potions and weapons. 'Here, take these.' She handed each of them an athame. 'What are these for?' Brittany asked, as Quinn handed her a blue handled knife, engraved with a crucifix. 'These, are ritual knifes, they can channel power, and stab things if we ever need to get that up close and personal.'

'Lets hope not,' Santana said, as she studied hers. It was blood red with a pentagram carved into the handle, and the blade was slightly curved. Quinn's was black with a sliver blade and a silver eagle carved onto the side. 'What else have you got hidden away up here Q?' Santana asked curiously.

'Well I thought it would be wise to stock up on magical items, you know if this was going to be a regular thing.'

'Smart idea, now I know why you're the brainy one.' Santana smiled, and Quinn walked over to her dresser and came back with three silver chains. They all had Pentagrams dangling from the end. 'What are these for?' Brittany asked, taking one.

'They represent five points, the five elements. Earth, water, spirit, fire and air. They should help us draw power from the element we're closest to.'

'Cool,' Santana slipped hers on her right wrist, winding it around a few times so that it didn't fall off, whilst Quinn and Brittany wore them around their necks. They heard a knock on the door. 'I'll get it Q.' Santana said, jumping off of the bed. 'It's probably my mum.' Quinn called. But before Santana could reach the door, it was blown inwards, slamming her into Quinn's bookcase. 'Santana!' Brittany cried, but she was out cold, and the demon was moving towards her and Quinn. 'Quinn what do we do?' Brittany cried, as they backed round her bed, the demon coming ever closer. 'Erm, that's a, a Lazarus demon.' She recognised the wild hair and eyes from a picture she had seen from the book of shadows. 'We need to blow it up or something, but Santana, we need Santana!' Quinn thought of a plan, 'Okay Brit, I'm going to keep it busy, you need to wake her up, okay, go!' Brittany jumped across the bed, the demons eyes following her. 'Woah, hey over here big guy! Quinn waved her arms and it continued to walk towards her.

'San? Wake up please wake up!' Brittany had pulled the door off of her and was shaking her shoulders, there was blood running down her face from a cut on her forehead. 'Any time now Brit!' Quinn shouted as she dodged one of the Lazarus's attacks.

'Santana! Come on!' Brittany slapped her.

'B….. What?' And then she looked up. 'Oh crap.' She flung her arms without thinking and they saw the demon fall out of Quinn's window, just as he was about to strike Quinn down. 'Shit.' She breathed out slowly, and Brittany and Santana joined her looking down at the demon. 'Nice timing S, you alright?'

'Yeah, I think so?' She touched her head, 'Ow.'

'Wait?' Quinn looked at them.

'What Quinn?'

'Lazarus, we need to hurry.' She bounded out of her room and down the stairs.

'Quinn what?' Brittany said, catching up to her.

'We need to bury it in the cemetery. Remember what happened the first time?'

'Yeah, that was bad. I got it Q' Santana said, as she went into the shed. She came out with a shovel. The demon had been impaled on a tree branch and had turned to ash, so Santana scooped the remains into a bucket while Quinn explained to Brittany. 'We need to bury it in a cemetery, on consecrated ground, that's the only way it will stay dead. The more times it can resurrect itself, the more powerful it becomes.'

'Oh, that's bad. I'll go get the car.' Brittany scooped her keys off of Quinn's kitchen side and went to get her car started. 'Hey Q?' Santana asked. 'Do you think you could freeze the ashes? Might keep him down for longer?'

'Yeah I could try, I'll sit in the back and just keep freezing until we get there.'

'Cool,' she said, stumbling slightly.

'Hey, you alright?' Quinn asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I'm just a bit dizzy.'

'Okay,' Quinn said holding onto her arm, 'as soon as we've buried demon boy we'll go to Mr Schu.' She looked at her watch. 'Well we'll go straight to glee. We've missed first and second anyways.'

'Great,' Santana smiled and they met Brittany at her car. They drove to the cemetery and buried the demon, luckily he didn't resurrect.

'Mr Schu,' Quinn said as they walked into glee rehearsal, which had now turned into a demon research facility. 'Healing please.' She motioned to Santana, as she and Brittany sat with the rest of the glee club. 'What happened this time?' Mr Schu said, inspecting Santana's cut.

'Lazarus demon,' She said, 'We've just come from the cemetery so he wont be back.'

'Good. There all done.' He smiled. 'You guys really need to be careful.'

'How can we be careful Mr Schu, he attacked us in my bedroom for Christ sake!'

'Yeah,' Brittany continued, 'and Santana was out before we could react.'

'Do you think whoever this is has figured out that Santana is the strongest of you guys?' Rachel asked.

'I hope not.' Mr Schu said.

'Why? Takes the heat off of Quinn and Brittany, I'm fine with that.'

'Santana, if they take you out, they will be defenceless.' Mr Schu looked serious, like they had never seen before. 'What do you mean Mr Schu?' Finn asked, curious.

'If Santana,' he didn't want to finish the sentence, so he rephrased, 'if Santana isn't around, they wont have an active power to use. Sure Quinn can freeze them but that wares off, they need you Santana, your strength is part of what makes you three special.'

'I guess, Mr Schu.' Santana smiled.

'So, you all have to be careful. I think the Lazarus was just a warm up.'

'And it's only day one, eight more to go.' Santana chuckled.

'San.' Quinn looked at her disapprovingly.

'What, are we not having fun yet?' She laughed, and the others couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces.


	9. Day 2

_**Day 2**_

_It was Saturday, the weekend, what they look forward to all school week. But no, the glee club were all sitting in the library reading. Yeah, reading. 'This blows,' Puck complained. _

'_Then leave Puck, no one is keeping you here.' Mr Schu said. _

'_No, I'm good.' _

'_Then why are you complaining?' Kurt looked at him strangely._

'_Just felt like someone should be, it's too quiet anyways.' _

'_Hey,' Rachel said, and Mr Schu came over to where she was sitting._

'_What is it Rachel?_

'_There's loads of like, Rumanian, I think, in here. Can you translate?'_

'_I can try, let me see.' He took the book from her and began to read; 'Not dead, not living… something about spirits? I'm a little rusty. Let me take this and I'll see what I can come up with, might be important.' He smiled and she thanked him, taking another book. _

_All of a sudden Santana, Brittany and Quinn were thrown down from the upper level by something. 'Damn, are you guys okay?' Puck said, as he, Finn and Sam each helped a girl up. 'Peachy,' Santana replied. _

'_What's up there?'_

'_It's Javna.' Quinn said, ' He feeds off of people's life forces, drains them of their youth.' _

'_How do we stop him?' Brittany asked. _

'_Wait, didn't he use that hand thing?' Santana said. They heard him coming closer. His footsteps echoing throughout the library. 'Yeah, yeah the Hand of Fatima, the prophet Mohammed invoked it to banish him.'_

'_Not the time for a history lesson Q, can you do it?' Santana asked, watching the hooded figure come towards them. All of the glee kids had backed away and were near the exit, ready to run if they had to. 'I think you need to do something, fast guys.' Tina shouted, as they saw him lower his cloak, revealing glowing green eyes. 'Shit, Quinn!' Brittany yelled, and they went and stood behind her. _

'_Okay I got it, put your hands on my shoulders.' They did without hesitation and she began reciting, lifting her right hand in the air; 'Evil eyes, look unto thee. May they soon extinguished be. Bend thy will to the power of three.' _She drew on all of their powers; '_Eye of earth, evil and accurse.' _A light shot from her hand, hitting the creature in the head making him cry out in pain. He exploded, sending the girls flying backwards, skidding to the floor right in front of the glee kids. 'That, was cool.' Sam said, and all they did was stare at him.

'So, how many demons have you guys, vanquished, is it?' Lauren asked, once they were all back sitting round the table. 'Well, including Javna, a hundred, give or take.' Santana said, and then looked to Quinn who nodded her head. 'So this isn't going to be over anytime soon?'

'Sorry, not for a while. You don't have to stay, we wouldn't hold it against you, any of you.' Santana looked around the room. 'No way man, this is the most exciting thing to happen in this damn town.' Puck laughed, 'Why here anyway Mr Schu?'

'Well, I believe, that this school is located in the centre of a spiritual nexus.'

'A what?' Rachel asked, closing her book.

'It is located in the centre of all the elements. Fire, earth, wind…'

'Water and spirit.' Quinn finished.

'Right, and it's equal distance between all of them.'

'But what does that mean exactly?' Finn asked.

'That it is a place of great power, neither good nor evil.'

'Which means?' Mike wondered.

'That it can be swayed in any direction.' Quinn looked up.

'Yeah, so they have to have good here to balance the evil. I believe that's why you got your powers last year, to prepare you for the overwhelming amount of evil in the town now.'

'And so that we can defeat this woman who wants us dead?'

'Yeah Brit, exactly.'

'So, can you guys do like, love spells and stuff?' Tina changed the subject.

'Yeah we can, but we're not supposed to.' Quinn informed them.

'How come?' Sam didn't look up from flipping through his book.

'Well, it's personal gain. We cant use the powers to benefit ourselves in any way, like doing the lottery.'

'And we cant mess with people's free will.' Santana added, getting a nod from Quinn.

'That's no fun. I would totally make Jennifer Love Hewitt fall in love with me.'

'You're a pig Puckerman.' Santana glared at him, and then they both smiled at each other.

'Right guys, I'm going home and will meet you back tomorrow okay.'

'Sure Mr Schu, see you then. I'm starved, breadsticks?' Santana loved breadsticks.

She, Quinn and Brittany, along with Puck, Kurt and Sam went to Breadsticks while everyone else went home. They were all demoned out for one day. As they were walking out of Breadsticks, a familiar face caught the girls eyes. 'Okay, guys, we're going to need you to look away.' Santana said calmly.

'What? Why?' Puck asked, but it was too late. All three guys had their eyes fixed on the woman in front of them. 'Come here boys,' She wagged a finger at them. Sam and Puck moved forward, walking like they were in a trance. 'Kurt? What the hell?' Santana almost laughed.

'I'm an honorary girl, remember.' He said, 'What is she anyway?'

'Succubus. She want's to feed on them with her razor sharp tongue.' Quinn told him, as Sam and Puck were getting closer to her. 'Nice, Quinn. Can we please kill her?'

'Yeah, I remember how to kill this bitch guys, repeat after me.' Santana started chanting; '_By the forces of heaven and hell, draw to us this woman fell. Rend her from her foul desire, that she may perish like moth to fire.' _They repeated this three more times, and she was gone.

'Hey, what?' Sam said, spinning around to look at them.

'Don't worry, come on we're late.' Quinn said, as the four of them walked off, leaving Sam and Puck in their confusion.


	10. Day 3

_**Day 3**_

'_Morning guys,' Tina said as she was the last to arrive the next day. _

'_You're late,' Kurt informed her._

'_Relax, I was getting us brain food.' She opened her bag and pulled out three boxes of donuts and well, she was forgiven for her tardiness. _

'_So have you had any luck translating the Rumanian Mr Schu?' Rachel asked._

'_No, I cant get the words right, I haven't studied it since a class in college.' _

'_Rumanian?' Brittany questioned._

'_Yeah we found some paragraphs in Rumanian and Mr Schu is tying to translate them.' Rachel told her. _

'_Hey, San?' Brittany called. 'You speak Rumanian don't you?' They looked shocked as she walked over. _

'_Yeah a little, why?' She looked confused._

'_Can you translate this?' Mr Schu handed her the large leather book and she began to read flawlessly; _

'_Nici mort nici al flinctei. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal. Cu ajutoral acestui magic glob….' _Quinn cut her off. 'Okay what have we learnt from reading spells out loud?'

'Erm, don't?' Santana said. 'Okay sorry.'

'Can you tell us what it translates to?' Mr Schu asked.

'Yeah it says; Not dead, nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I call…..' She looked at the words.

'What?' Brittany asked.

'I think it's a tracker spell, like you can enchant something, an orb specifically in this version, and then it can lead you to what you're looking for.'

'Might come in handy?' Rachel thought.

'Maybe, wait, how can you read Rumanian? Your Hispanic?'

'Well done Finn.' She rolled her eyes. 'I started to study it when we found some old texts, thought it might be useful.'

'It was, her translations have saved our asses tons of times.' Quinn commended.

'Right, so now what? We have been looking for two days and haven't found anything on who this mystery woman could be.' Mike stated, and they all felt like they were at a dead end.

Quinn and Santana needed to clear their heads. They went for a walk but promised just around the school once and then they would be back. 'This is bad Q.' Santana said as they walked through the halls.

'I know, but we'll get through it, we always do.' She bumped her shoulder and grinned at her, Santana's expression didn't change. 'You're worried about Brittany's premonition aren't you?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry I cant help it.'

'Hey don't apologise I would be freaking out too. Although we could all be killed by the next demon that gets sent back anyway.'

'True, I just cant shake a bad feeling about this one. Like we're not meant to stop it.'

'San come on, you're the strongest chick out there, no one can take you.' Santana smiled.

'That's true,' Both girls laughed, but their laughter was cut short by a tornado of wind.

'Hello girls, nice to see you again.' The voice was deep, and man it was coming from was a large, muscular demon, he had long white hair and skin as pale as snow. 'Shax!' Quinn shouted, and then he threw energy at them and they were slammed against the lockers. 'Ah, Quinn!' Santana yelled.

'I know, thinking.' Quinn said, still lying on the floor. Santana got up and tried to throw the demon backwards. He stumbled, laughing at them, and another burst of energy sent Santana back onto the floor besides Quinn. 'Think quicker!' She told her, as she got up once more to face the demon.

'This is the end….' He said, before sending Santana all the way to the end of the hall, she hit her head and the world went dizzy. Moments later she felt Quinn's arms around her, lifting her up. She knew her feet were moving, but it was like she wasn't moving them. 'I remember now, we need the power of three,' She heard Quinn say, 'S, stay with me, we need to get to Brit.'

'No, problem,' she said quietly as they rounded the hall and burst through the doors of the library.

'Oh God, Quinn what happened?' Mr Schu asked.

'Not now, Brit, we need you! It's Shax.' The colour drained from Brittany's face as they all stood in a line, Quinn holding Santana up. 'Do you remember the spell?' Quinn asked them, and they both nodded, just as Shax blew through the door. But before they could begin something horrendous happened. Brittany's premonition was coming true. Shax hurled Santana away from Quinn and across the room, Brittany heard herself say; '_No, please STOP! Don't hurt her any more please!' _And then he hurled her again, where she lay motionless on the floor. Brittany had to change this. 'Quinn start chanting.'

'But we need all three of us!'

'Just do it!' She shouted. And they both recited; '_Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell.'_ He groaned, it was weakening him for sure but they needed Santana for the final blow. And just then, she lifted her head. 'Santana! San say the spell!' Brittany called to her as Shax was walking over. '_Night night witch.' _But before he could finish her off, she started chanting with the others; '_Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell.'_ He exploded, leaving the entire glee club stunned. I mean a few days ago none of this existed.

Brittany and Quinn ran over to Santana, 'you alright?' They lifted her up.

'Yeah, piece of cake. But just for the record, I've been knocked out twice so far. Someone else has to be next.' She joked.

'San,' Brittany could feel her shaking.

'I'm fine, thanks to you Brit. You forced a change in the situation, and saved me.' Santana smiled and hugged her, holding on to her tight.

'That was intense.' Puck said, picking books up from off of the floor. Shax's entrance kind of tore the place up. 'But what I don't understand is why these demons are all so messy? I mean they could just walk in. What's with the big show?' Mercedes looked around and then laughed, taking the rest of them with her, and even Mr Schu had to crack a smile.


	11. Day 4

**Day 4**

Monday morning and none of the glee kids could concentrate on their actual lessons. They spent all their free time in the library or computer room trying to help their friends. Although how no one thought it odd that the computer room had been partially destroyed the other day was beyond them. They were in the choir room that afternoon looking through books from Mr Schu's private collection. 'How about this guys?' Mike said, 'Listen to this; _Acathla, the demon, came forth to swallow the world. It was killed by a virtuous knight who pierced the demon's heart before it could draw breath to perform the act. Acathla turned to stone and was buried where neither man nor demon would want to look. _Maybe Acathla is awake again?'

'But it still sounds like a man, we need a woman.' Santana pointed out.

'Yeah and it said hell will come to town, I think we're looking at demons trying to take over the world, not destroy it.' Quinn added. 'But nice try, lets keep searching guys.'

'I'm going to the ladies room, back in a second.' Brittany told them.

'You want me to come with?' Santana called after her.

'No, keep looking!' she skipped out.

She was staring at her reflection in the mirror, washing her face with cool water. When something flickered in front of her. 'Hey there kido.' The woman said. And then before Brittany had the chance to react, the spirit thrust itself into Brittany's body. She stumbled momentarily, and then looked in the mirror again, her eyes swirling with gold. 'This will be fun.' She chucked and then returned to the library.

'Hey Brit, we still haven't really found anything, can you take that bo…' she was cut off, by a very passionate kiss. Brittany had grabbed the back of her hair and was fully embracing her, but she pulled back. 'Brit what the hell?' She looked concerned, and then she saw her eyes. 'Shit, Quinn!' She yelled, but Brittany grabbed her arm and tossed her into the main desk like a rag doll. Her ribs hurt, a lot, but she had to get back up again. Quinn was by her side as Brittany walked towards them. 'Is that who I think it is?' Quinn whispered. 'Oh yeah,' Santana winced, hunched over from pain, 'How did we kill her again?'

'Mirror, you need to move her into a mirror.' Quinn informed her.

'How?' Santana looked at her.

'I have no idea, wave your hand or something!'

'What's wrong girls, out of ideas?' Brittany laughed at them, gold swirling through her blue eyes.

'Okay, erm, Rachel! Put your pocket mirror onto the table.' Santana called to her and she did it. 'Get out of her bitch!' She shouted, and waved her arm, focusing all of her energy into pulling her spirit out of Brittany. There was a short scream and Brittany fell to the ground, Quinn reacting quickly to catch her. 'Now smash it!' She shouted. Puck put the mirror on the floor and stamped on it, small bits of glass flying everywhere. Santana then let out the breath she was holding and slid down, back against the desk.

'What happened?' Brittany asked, coming back around.

'Kali happened.' Quinn said, and then Brittany saw Santana.

'Oh my God Santana, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?' Santana stood up, gingerly moving over to the chairs in the middle of the room. 'It's okay Brit, it wasn't you.' She smiled, and Mr Schu came over to do his healing thing. 'Why did you guys seem confused that time?' He asked.

'Yeah it was like you didn't know what to do?' Finn said.

'Well, last time Santana was the one she possessed. Brit and I had to use a potion.'

'Yeah so I didn't even know that would work.' Santana confessed.

'Well it did, and at least we know you can think on your feet.' He smiled, and Santana got up, her ribs back where they should be. 'Who was that Kali chick anyway?' Sam wanted to know.

'Just another witch, an evil one. She was killed but her spirit had the ability to move through mirrors and poses people.' Quinn explained.

'Right well, I actually just remembered that I have some more volumes at home, they could be useful. I'll bring them in tomorrow and we can look through them.' Mr Schu told them. 'Now everyone go home and get some rest.'


	12. Day 5

**Day 5**

'Hey Mr Schu!' The girls called as they saw him unloading the books from his car.

'Hey girls, can you actually round up the glee kids and meet me in the choir room, I have an announcement.'

'He looks like he needs a hand!' Quinn said.

'Yeah, I'll go.' Santana offered, 'You guys go get the glee kids. We'll meet you in there.' She smiled and then jogged over to Mr Schu, taking some of the volumes out of his hands. 'Thanks Santana, these are heavier than they look.'

'No problem,' Brittany and Quinn had gone inside, and just as they turned around to follow, Santana felt something. 'Did it just get really hot or is it me?'

'Not you Santana, turn around.' Said a voice.

'Jane?' She questioned.

'You know it sweetheart.' And she shot fire at them from her fingertips.

'Mr Schu run!' Santana said, as she dove out of the way. They ended up behind the gym, panting and out of breath. 'We need to get inside, I have to warn the others.'

'Okay, come here.' Mr Schu said.

'What?'

'Come here, take my hand. Now!' He shouted, and she did. A split second later, surrounded by sparkling blue lights, they were in the choir room. All of the glee kids staring at them in awe. 'What the hell was that Mr Schu?' Santana said weakly, as she lost her balance and had to sit down.

'I'll explain later, now Jane?'

'Jane is back!' Brittany cried.

'Yeah,' Santana said, trying to snap back to reality. 'And she seemed pissed.'

'Why?' Sam asked.

'Well lets see, we killed her boyfriend before we killer her, and I believe that she's the kind of woman to hold a grudge.' Then a huge ball of fire shot through the choir room. Several people screamed and they all ducked for cover. 'Oh and she shoots fire from her hands.' Quinn added.

'Good to know.' Puck said from behind Mr Schu's desk.

'Brit, you're athame. It channels power of water. Here's the plan. I freeze her and the Santana, can you send the anthame into her?'

'Yeah I think so,' she was still a little woozy from whatever the hell Mr Schu just did.

'Okay.' Quinn said, just as Jane walked through the door.

'Hey pretty girls, remember me?' She smiled and just as she was about to fire, Quinn froze her.

'Now Santana!' She shouted, and they saw the shiny blue athame impale the woman in front of them, and she burst into flames and disappeared. 'Well, that was easier than some of the others.'

'Yeah, she was a warlock, not a demon, so she wasn't as powerful.'

'Thanks Q, now Schuester, what the hell?' Santana looked at him.

'Okay, I'm not supposed to do that unless I'm seeing the Elders.' He sat across from Santana.

'What is it anyway? Teleporting?' Quinn was intrigued.

'Kind of, it's called orbing. I can move from one place to another, or one plain to another.'

'Hang on, plain?' Kurt was stunned.

'Yeah, or dimension, but lets not go there right now.'

'So why did you use it to help us?' Brittany looked at him, wanting an honest answer.

'Because I really care about you guys, and a silly rule like that isn't going to stop me from helping you.' He smiled at all of them and then Mercedes asked; 'How come it made Santana all weak?'

'Well she's still human, even if she is magical. It takes more energy from an alive human body to travel that way, than it does a dead one.'

'Oh I get it, you don't really need energy so it doesn't affect you.' Quinn simplified.

'Exactly.' Mr Schu clapped and walked over to the stack of books he brought in. 'Now, everyone grab a book.'

'I think I need some coffee,' Santana said, getting up. But then she remembered; 'Mr Schu, didn't you have an announcement or something?'

'Oh yes, thank you for reminding me. I actually got all of you excused from classes this week. God knows we need to sort this out before all hell breaks loose, so I told all your teachers you were in the musical this year and they said nothing else about it.'

'Nicely played Mr Schu.' Puck commended, and then he got up and helped pass the books around.

A couple of hours later and they still hadn't found anything. Mr Schu's books were telling them the same things as the ones from the library. 'Erm, guys?' Finn suddenly said. 'Should there be black smoke coming under the doors?' They all looked around, the room was filling with black, but it wasn't smoke.

'No.' Brittany cried, and then moved behind Mr Schu, she was frozen with fear and couldn't do anything to help. 'What's wrong with her?' Tina asked.

'This is one demon she cant face guys, leave it alone. Santana take my hand.'

'What is this shit? It stinks.' Sam noticed, as it crept under the chairs towards them.

'It's the Woogy man.' Santana said, as it began to crawl up their legs and round their waists. Both Santana and Quinn knew the incantation for this monster all to well. '_I am light, I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell, return now back to hell. Go away and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night.' _The air around them started to sparkle, as the darkness receded they repeated; '_I am light, I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell, return now back to hell. Go away and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night.' _And then it was gone, and Brittany could think again. 'You need to explain this guys.' Mr Schu said sternly. 'Brittany, you cant freeze every time you see a demon you don't like. What if they had needed the power of three?'

'Back of Mr Schu, we didn't the first time so it's fine.' Santana said, hugging Brittany.

'No it's not, what if she had done that against Shax? You would be dead Santana, and I cant heal the dead.'

'Why was that one different?' Rachel asked.

'The Woogy man has the power to take over good witches, and turn them evil.' Quinn told them.

'And that's what happened to Brit?' Lauren asked.

'Yeah,' Brittany said, finally speaking. 'And I would have killed Quinn if Santana hadn't stopped me.' Quinn gave her a weak smile, letting her know that everything was fine. 'How did you stop her?' Mike asked.

'I,' Santana looked guilty, 'I hit her over the head with a lamp, then we expelled the demon with the incantation.'

'Why did it take Brittany and not you two?' Rachel wondered.

'Because I was the weakest. It tried to take them, but they were too strong and were able to resist. I wasn't.' She looked ashamed.

'Hey, Brittany,' Mr Schu looked at her. 'I'm sorry okay, I guess we all have our weaknesses, and that was yours. But it's okay.'

'Yeah, thanks Mr Schu.'

The rest of the day went by quietly, but they still couldn't find any more information about who could be behind this. All they knew was that it was a woman, who knew about their powers.


	13. Day 6

**Day 6**

The next morning they met in the choir room again, but Quinn had something special prepared. 'Quinn Fabray what have you done?' Santana asked as Quinn walked into the choir room, carrying a large crate.

'I was up all night making these.' She sounded pleased with herself. 'I committed all of the potions to memory, and how to make them. There's enough here for everyone, even you guys,' She looked at the rest of the glee club. 'No reason why we shouldn't all be able to fight.'

'Cool,' Puck picked a small red potion bottle out of the crate; 'what do they do?'

'Well, the red ones are an exploding potion, yellow makes sunshine…'

'Sunshine?' Rachel questioned.

'Vampires, come on Rachel.' Quinn said it so matter of fact, and they all just glared at her. 'What, so demons and witches are real but not vampires? Anyway, then blue is a replica of my freezing power, green makes like a mist kind of thing, for a quick getaway, and finally the clear bottles can heal. Just in case Mr Schu isn't around when we need him.' She winked at him.

'Well, Quinn I am impressed.'

'Yeah, she was always the potion master even when we had the book.' Santana smiled at her and then Brittany burst into the room. 'San! San!'

'Brit what is it? Calm down.' Santana told her, sitting her on one of the chairs.

'They're back!'

'Who is back Brittany?' Quinn asked, but then she heard the giggling and she knew. 'Damn trolls!' She shouted. 'They stole my keys,' Brittany informed Santana.

'I know Brit, I know. Where are they now?'

'Doorway,' she pointed.

'Wait, how come Brit is the only one who can see them?' Sam asked.

'Because she still believes, this is fairytale magic.'

'Yeah,' Quinn continued, 'they're just mythological manifestations. They only reveal themselves to people who are innocent enough to believe, like children.'

'Okay so how do we kill them?' Lauren asked.

'Fire, but we need to be able to see them. Oh and stay out of the tween places.'

'Tween?' Finn was confused.

'Yeah, doorways, stuff like that.'

'Erm Quinn?' Mr Schu said, 'It's nearly Midday.'

'Shit, okay we need to see them, do you remember the spell Santana?'

'I think so, and I think I can re-word it so that everyone will be able to see.'

'Okay good, now guys when Santana says the spell, they will be pissed, so everyone grab a red potion and throw when you see one. But please be careful, we cant afford to blow each other up.' She smiled.

'Everyone ready?' Santana asked, and upon Mr Schu's nod, she recited the reformed spell; '_In this tween time, this darkest hour. We call upon the sacred power. All together, but standing alone. Command the unseen to be show. In innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our new found eyes.' _The clock struck dead on twelve and Santana saw one of the creatures flying towards her, it scratched her cheek and she spun around with it, throwing the potion onto it's back. 'Little fuckers.' It was like a war scene. Tiny explosions everywhere, the high pitched cries of trolls falling all around them. She saw Puck and the guys take a few out, Rachel and Mercedes had run out of potion so were just swatting them with books. Santana waved her hand and they flew away from the girls, allowing Tina to smoke them. 'Suck on that, bitches.' She heard Puck shout, as he destroyed three of them that Quinn had frozen in the air. There was one left and Brittany poured the potion onto it, letting the creature burn slightly before it exploded. She didn't like trolls. 'Well, that was interesting.' Mr Schu said, 'Never seen a troll before.'

'Yeah well, they're vicious little creatures.' Quinn said, and then Mr Schu noticed that all of them had small scratches in various places. 'Okay then I guess you should form a queue, I can only hear one at a time.' He smiled and started on Finn, a scratch cutting across one eye and through his lip.

'Oh and Quinn?' Mercedes called, 'I think we need some more red potions.' And she was right, they were all gone. 'Okay, I'll do that later. So I think if everyone takes a few of each, keep them with you at all times. But for the love of god don't get them mixed up.' She pleaded.


	14. Day 7

**Day 7**

'Okay,' Mr Schu said, 'I gave the guys a choice, said they didn't have to come in if it was too much.'

'That's cool Mr Schu, they stuck around longer than we thought anyways.' Santana said, and just then Rachel, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt walked through the door. 'What are you guys doing here?' Brittany asked, but smiling all the same. 'Mr Schu gave you the day off.'

'No, he gave us the option, and we chose not to take it.' Rachel said merrily as she sat next to Brittany.

'Yeah, we got your backs all the way till the end.' Puck informed them.

'What about you Kurt? Mercedes?'

'We were bored, wanted something to do.' Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other.

'Well, thanks for the honestly I guess.' Santana said, handing Brittany a book. She took it and started to gasp. Her vision went cloudy and she was seeing the world in black and white, the future world.

'Brit? What is it?' Santana asked a few moments later.

'It was,' She flipped open the book she was holding and pointed to the first paragraph. 'All I saw was him, he's coming.'

'Shadow,' Quinn read aloud. 'I remember him.'

'Yeah what a pain in the ass.' Santana concurred.

'Why? Who is he?' Kurt asked.

'He was a man, a warlock, cursed into the body of a cat, a witches familiar. He managed to get his body back by killing his witch.' Santana started.

'But,' Quinn continued; 'He had to shed all of his cat lives if he wanted to become immortal.'

'So he fooled you guys into killing him?' Rachel wondered.

'Oh yeah, nearly worked too. He couldn't kill us because we were the only ones powerful enough to kill him, so he just brought on the pain.'

'Yeah, we had no choice but to kill him, he broke my arm in three places.' Quinn told them. 'Brittany had some broken ribs, and Santana was just a walking mess of cuts and bruises.'

'Thank god for that healing potion,' Brittany said to Quinn, 'I think I would have just died from pain eventually.' They laughed.

'So how did you destroy him?' Puck asked.

'We, erm, Q what was the spell you thought of?' Santana asked, not quite remembering.

'It was a spell I made up, so that he could feel all nine deaths at once. That was enough to kill him.'

'Do you think you could remember it?'

'Why? Do you have a plan Santana?'

'Maybe,' She looked around at all of them, 'well we know he's coming so we can be ready. Mr Schu do you have any supplies here? Magical ones?'

'Yeah, cupboard in my office.'

'Great, Brit help me out will you and Q, work on that spell.'

Santana came back into the room with six white crystals. 'These are enchanted right Mr Schu?'

'Yeah I made sure when I got them.'

'Great, so my plan is to set a trap. I can make these crystals into a sort of cage so that when the warlock steps in, he wont be able to get out. And then…'

'The we can talk to him, and find out whose doing this.' Quinn finished for her. 'Santana that's brilliant.'

'Well I try, so we need to get this ready, we don't know exactly when he's coming.'

About half an hour later they were all hiding in Mr Schu's office. Except Santana who had to be outside to put the last crystal in place. They didn't have to wait much longer, as the warlock suddenly shimmered in, standing directly in the middle of the crystals. Santana scrambled out from under a desk and slammed the last one in place. White lines of electricity shot up from the crystals, trapping him in. It had worked. 'Nice on Lopez.' Puck said, as he and everyone else emerged from Mr Schu's office. 'You little bitch, I will kill you.' He snarled, his breath just as bad as before.

'Okay first of all, try a breath mint. And second, we'll be doing the talking.' Santana said, very commandingly. 'So, who are you working for?'

'You have no idea who you're dealing with little girls.'

'Then why don't you tell us?' Quinn shouted.

'It wont matter, she will kill you. All of you. She knows everything about you three. Oh yes, when the blood of men will flow as wine, when the master will walk among them once more, the world will belong to the old ones, and hell itself will come to town.' He snickered.

'Yeah, yeah we know. Who is the master?' Santana demanded.

'She is more powerful than you and your little crystals.'

'I'm getting sick of these cryptic responses,' Quinn said, clearly frustrated, 'what is her name?'

'She has a thousand names, and a million faces.'

'Not helpful man, answer their questions.' Puck tried to persuade him.

'She is The Judge, The Corruptor, Whistler and Machida. She is Amy and Ethan and Katherine and Bezoar. She will slit your throats while you sleep and she will laugh while she does. The sleeper will awaken, the sleeper will awaken and the world will bleed.' He fixed his eyes on Santana and lowered his voice, 'I shall look upon my enemy. I shall look upon her and the dark place will have her soul.'

'Enough!' Mr Schu shouted, causing his eyes to draw away from Santana's. 'He isn't going to tell us anything, just kill him.' With that Quinn froze him, and Santana moved one of the crystals, breaking the spell. 'Okay, I'm going to unfreeze and you need to throw your athame quickly so that I can freeze him again and say the spell.'

'Got it Q, go for it.' She did, he was momentarily unfrozen for Santana to land her athame square in his chest and then Quinn waved her hands once more. 'Okay; _nine times this evil had cheated death, felt no pain and kept it's breath. This warlock standing in our midst, let him feel what he has missed.' _He was gone just like the rest, again.

'So, we still know nothing.' Brittany said.

'I know one thing,' Mr Schu said, pacing the classroom.

'What Mr Schu?' Quinn asked.

'Well the way he looked at Santana, I think it's safe to say that they know who they need to take out first.'

'Yeah, that was creepy,' Santana admitted.

'What about all those names he spurted out? Corruptor? Whistler?' Kurt wondered.

'They are all demons or creatures we have vanquished.' Quinn recalled.

'So what does that mean? That this Master chick is all of them? Or just stronger than?' Puck wondered.

'I have no idea.' Mr Schu admitted.


	15. Day 8

**Day 8**

It was Friday. The last day to figure out whatever the hell was going on in their small town. 'How about this,' Rachel began as they were once again seated in the library. She read from her computer screen as the others listened; 'There is mention of someone actually called The Master.'

'Really?' Santana asked, walking over and leaning against the back of Rachel's chair.

'Listen to this; _Some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to shore. He has no known real name, and only few people have seen his face and lived. He was originally drawn to Lima because it is situated directly over a spiritual nexus.'_

'Holy crap, really?' Quinn walked over to join them at the computer. 'Keep reading.'

'_The Master had planned on opening the nexus to gain all of it's power, and through this, unleashing hell upon the earth.'_

'Okay, but it's still a man? Who is this damn woman they keep talking about?' Kurt asked.

'I don't know, but at least now we have an idea of what they plan to do.' Quinn said, walking back to her seat. 'Hey S?'

'Yeah, what is it?' Santana and Rachel joined the others around the table.

'Do you think you could make that tracker spell work? Maybe if we can find where the nexus actually is, we can beat the bad guys there and stop them before they can open it?'

'Cutting them off at the source. It's a good idea, but Santana, can you do it?' Mr Schu asked, joining them from behind the library desk. 'Do I have a choice Mr Schu? I have to try.'

'Okay, what will you need?'

'Just an orb, if you have one? Or a crystal could work I guess.' Santana got up and found the book containing the spell. 'Q, and you get me a white candle?'

'Here,' She said a few moments later, after Mr Schu had found an orb.

'Thanks, so I think it would go like this;' She sat down on the floor, legs crossed, with the candle lit in front of her and the orb in her hands. She closed her eyes and started chanting in Rumanian; ''_Nici mort nici al flinctei. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal. Cu ajutoral acestui magic glob de cristal.' _And then the orb levitated from her hands, and was glowing, right in front of her face.

'Cool,' Puck complimented, all of their eyes glued to the floating ball of light.

'Yeah, now what?' Santana whispered.

'Erm, try willing it to show you the nexus, tell it to lead you there.' Quinn suggested.

'Okay, here goes.' She took a deep breath and scrunched her eyes closed, willing with all her power, for the orb to lead her to the nexus. 'Santana, Santana look.' Kurt said hurriedly, and she opened her eyes. The orb was floating away from her, and they started to follow. The yellow glow led them right across the school. Luckily it was lesson time so no one was around to see them. No way were they explaining their way out of this one if they got caught. They ended up in front of a set of large doors, closed so the orb could go no further, but they all knew these doors well. 'The auditorium?' Brittany said, confused.

'Apparently.' Santana said, pushing the doors open, allowing the orb to float in. They followed it down the steps between the seats, and watched it climb onto the stage. Just as it reached the middle it dimmed, and then sparked out, dropping to the floor. 'Okay, so, the mouth of all power is in our school auditorium.' Quinn said, getting nods from everyone else. 'Luck it's the weekend tomorrow. Would hate for people to be in here if it opened.' Mr Schu scrunched his brow. 'but we still need to know who is behind this.'

The doors to the auditorium flew open, and in walked another special guest. 'Well, well, well, how long has it been ladies?' He roared, storming down the middle of the room looking right at them.

'Kurzon,' Quinn remembered.

'Oh, how nice, you do remember me.'

'How could we forget?' Santana asked, 'You nearly killed us.'

'True, I did. And this time I'll make sure you're dead.' He smiled at them, leaping forward onto the stage. The others and Mr Schu had stepped back, whilst the girls faced off with Kurzon. 'So, how shall we do this? Volunteers to go first?' With that, Santana launched forwards, throwing her hands in the process. He went flying backwards into a row of chairs, but was up and coming at her within a heartbeat. 'Shit, Quinn?' She shouted, just as he slashed at her with his claws. 'Erm, okay, it was a power of three spell…..?' She remembered, 'something about hell and heaven and….'

'Think Q! Santana called, and then Kurzon got a grip on her. He threw her across the stage and she slammed into some of the sets that had been built. She landed on the floor, a bunch of badly painted wooden trees falling onto her. 'San!' Brittany shouted, but then Kurzon was stalking towards her and Quinn. 'Mr Schu, help her!' Brittany yelled, and Mr Schu and Puck rushed over to Santana. She was out cold, again, and Mr Schu did his healing thing. White lights all around her and a few moments later her eyes shot open, Puck helping her up. 'Shit, again?' She complained, and then Quinn called to her.

'San, I've got it, get over here!' Kurzon was laughing at them, and they always wondered why they laughed. I mean all that time laughing, and he could have killed them both while Santana was unconscious. It didn't make sense but if it kept them alive they wouldn't complain. Santana ran around the back of her friends and clasped onto their hands. 'Okay, repeat with me; _Hell threw you from it's inner core, but earth wont hold you any more. Since heaven cannot be your place, your flesh and blood we now erase.' _He doubled over in pain, and then the other two girls joined in, the power of three. '_Hell threw you from it's inner core, but earth wont hold you any more. Since heaven cannot be your place, your flesh and blood we now erase.' _He burst into flames, screaming as the floor opened and swallowed him.

'That was different.' Rachel noticed.

'Yeah, close one.' Brittany sighed, putting her hand on Santana's shoulder.

'Three fricken times! In a week! She threw her hands in the air. 'Mr Schu I hope that healing thing of yours covers brain damage.'

'It does Santana, don't worry you're fine.' He chuckled.

'Not funny Mr Angel.' Santana looked at him.

'I know, I'm sorry, it's really brave what you do Santana.' He nodded.

'Yeah well, we cant afford to have Quinn out, she knows all the damn spells.' The girls smiled at each other, and then another loud crash caught their attention. 'Not another one,' Brittany cried, as they all turned around. 'Shit.' Quinn said, and looked at Santana, she wasn't moving.

'No…..' the sound was small, and barely there, she had to grab onto Quinn to keep her knees from buckling. 'It's not her Santana. It's Mulo, you know that.' Santana nodded, as the woman walked towards them. Her face was decaying but they could see she had been beautiful. 'Remember the spell Santana?' She nodded again, 'Okay. Brit, take our hands.'

'Hey babe….' she spoke to Santana, they saw tears fall down her face.

'You're not her.' She spat, and then they began the spell.

'You're all going to die in here…..' She said calmly.

'_Marina, Teresa, Lydia. Nicolae gypsies stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space!' _Her body fell to the ground, Santana resisting the urge to run over to her, and the spirit of Mulo evaporated, and her body disintegrated into the ground.

'Who was that?' Rachel asked, coming out from behind Mr Schu.

'That was,' Quinn looked at Santana.

'That was Neve.' Santana finished, 'Remember I said the Grimlocks killed someone I cared about.'

'That was her?' Kurt asked, and the girls nodded. 'How is that possible if she's dead?'

'She was a gypsy,' Brittany said, 'and Santana fell in love with her.'

Wait, a Nicolae gypsy?' Mr Schu asked, they nodded again. 'They are a powerful clan, a union between the gypsies and witches would have been,'

'Amazing, we know Mr Schu.' Quinn said, holding Santana's hand. 'And so did the demons. They tried to kill Santana but we were too strong as a threesome.'

'Yeah, so they went after her and it was my fault.' Santana sat on the stage, Brittany following.

'But how did she appear just now?' Puck asked.

'The demon, Mulo, an evil gypsy spirit who can posses the bodies of the dead. Whoever is doing this knows us, they know how to affect us Mr Schu.' Quinn looked sad, almost desperate for this to be over.

'I know Quinn, it'll be alright.' He smiled at them sweetly.

'No it wont.' Brittany stated, and she had another vision.

'What is it Brit? What did you see?'

She was lying on the stage, Santana helped her up and tried to calm her down. She was crying and breathing heavily. 'It…it,' More tears overcame her.

'Shh, it's okay honey, take your time.' Quinn said, kneeling on the other side of her, opposite Santana.

'No, it's not okay, I saw the three of us. We were standing in a line and she, she killed us all, I saw our bodies fall to the ground.' She cried once more.

'Did you see who it was Brittany?' She nodded. 'Who?' Mr Schu asked, and Brittany said two words.

'Coach Sylvester.'

'Wait, coach Sylvester? Brittany are you sure?'

'Yes Mr Schu, I've never been more sure of anything, it was her.' Brittany said, as they were leaving the school. 'Okay, well we need a plan. Tomorrow is the third day after the solstice, we need to be prepared for anything.'

'What do you suggest Mr Schu? I mean we don't know what time this is supposed to happen only that it is tomorrow.' Santana pointed out.

'I know,' He thought for a moment, 'Why don't we meet in the choir room at seven. No one goes to the auditorium until we're all together.'

'Okay Mr Schu, we need to stock up as well. Bring more weapons and I'll make more potions.'

'Okay Quinn, and you guys,' he looked at Rachel, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt. 'You do not have to come back tomorrow.'

'Yeah, we appreciate all your help, but this isn't your fight.' Santana smiled at them.

'What, no way. We said until the end. We could all die tomorrow anyways so why not go down fighting.' Puck said, causing all three girls to smile. 'Okay then. Choir room. Seven o'clock.'


	16. Hell Comes to Lima

**Hell Comes to Lima**

The next morning the three girls were walking to school. 'This is way to early for me.' Santana said, yawning. 'Well I don't know how you slept, it could be the end of mankind as we know it and you were sleeping.' Quinn was walking besides the brunette, carrying another box of potions.

'What can I say, need my beauty sleep or I get cranky.' She smirked at Quinn.

'Guys!' Brittany called, they hadn't realised she had stopped.

'What is it Brit?' As they jogged back and looked where she was pointing.

'Damn,' Quinn said, 'The Kindestod.' A huge creature had a hold of a civilian. He had lifted her from the ground and was draining her life away. 'Quinn, she's just a kid.' Santana said, dropping her bag and running over to fight. 'Santana wait!' Quinn called, but it was too late.

'What is he doing Q?' Brittany asked, looking slightly ill.

'The Kindestod sucks the life out of children.'

'Why are you worried?'

'Because Santana is still a child, even if she doesn't feel like she is any more.' Santana was throwing punches left and right, taking a few blows herself. 'San watch it!' Quinn called, as the creature swung his left arm out. She ducked and rolled to the other side of him, kicking the back of his knee cap. He snarled, but before he could react, Santana had broken his neck. The body fell to the floor and she walked back over to the girls. 'She's dead. I was too late.' And they said no more about it.

'You're late.' Mr Schu said, as the girls walked into the choir room at seven fifteen.

'Sorry, ran into trouble.' Quinn told them. Everyone else had already arrived. Quinn put the box down on the choir room floor; 'everybody load up. Brit, hand out the swords.'

'Swords?' Rachel questioned.

'Yeah, of course. Some things cant be killed by potions or spells, like zombies or people even. And we cant guarantee we will be there to help you guys. You need to be able to take care of yourselves.' Quinn put some potions into her pocket and then made sure her knife was in place. Santana sat on one of the choir room chairs, grabbing some potions and hanging her athame through her belt, whilst Brittany put on an amulet and filled up on potions. 'Now, we don't know what we will face out there, but all I know is if Sue gets that nexus open, she will have unimaginable power. We cant let that happen.' Mr Schu then led them all out of the choir room and towards the auditorium. But as they reached the door they heard chanting. 'Shit, Mr Schu, that better not be what I think it is.' Quinn yelled, as she and Mr Schu burst through the doors, followed by everyone else. Then they saw her, Coach Sylvester, once again clad in her favourite red tracksuit, standing over the nexus. She was reciting a spell; '_Natum adai necral daya intaylayok!' _

'Mr Schu we're too late.' Santana said, as they watched the stage crumble and a bright light shot out of it right in front of their coach. Something else came out of it as well, it was a strange substance that almost looked like a swarm of bees, but it was just black, floating through the air. And then it entered Sue, taking over her body. 'What was that?' Rachel asked.

'The Hollow.' Quinn told them.

'Which is?' Mercedes voice was trembling.

'It's a force with the power to consume all magic, and all life. It was contained thirty-five hundred years ago because both sides, good and evil, deemed it too dangerous to magic. No one knew where it was buried.'

'Until now.' Puck had his sword at the ready.

'Yeah, until now.' Quinn finished. The noise had died down and all that was left was their coach and a large hole in their auditorium. 'Well don't just stand there.' She said, 'come on down and we can get this party started.' She turned to smile at them, and the cautiously made their way down, and up onto the stage, standing on the other side of the opened nexus.

'That's why they were looking for the nexus. The Hollow was what made it powerful.'

'Right you are tubbers.' Sue smiled at her.

'But why Sue? You're a cheerleading coach.' Mr Schuester searched her eyes, but they were black with the power of The hollow. 'Because William, I want power. I can rule this place and three little witches will not stand in my way.'

'How did you know it was here?' Kurt asked.

'Good question porcelain, and truth be told, I didn't. But I was counting on fake-boobs to do that fancy little spell of hers, and she led me right too it.'

'You followed us yesterday?' Santana growled.

'That's right, thank you by the way Santana, you made all of this possible.' She laughed, causing Santana to tighten her fists. It was taking everything she had not to leap across the hole in front of her and beat her coach's ass. 'And now, I have the power to destroy you.' Her voice deepened and she began to chant again. _'Caducus exanimus vita aetus anima!' _Nothing happened.

'What the hell was that?' Puck asked.

'She was calling to the dead.' Quinn informed them.

'So where are they?' Rachel asked, scanning the room for zombies.

'They're everywhere.' Coach cackled, 'And if you want to save your town you will have to go outside and kill them.'

'She's splitting us up. She knows we wont let innocent people die.' Brittany was right.

'Then we don't have a choice, Mr Schu take the others and find the zombies, we have to finish this.' Quinn ordered. 'But if you need me to….'

'We have potions Mr Schu, we'll be fine.' Which was a lie, all the healing potions were used up during the week, and because of Mr Schu she hadn't thought to make more. But they couldn't let innocent people die over this.

'Yeah, but if you could orb in occasionally just to check on us, would be cool.' Santana added, as Mr Schu and the others ran back out of the auditorium. 'Well, well. It's just us girls.' Sue was looking them over.

'I always knew you three would be pains in may ass. If joining the glee club wasn't proof enough, here you are trying to foil my evil plan.'

'You need to stop this coach. Lots of innocent people will die if you don't put The Hollow back.' Santana shouted and Quinn finished for her; 'We all know how dangerous it is. It will consume you and kill everyone. It doesn't know right from wrong or good from bad, it just is.'

'Thanks for the lesson girls, but I think I'll stick to my plan.' She started saying another spell.

'Santana stop her.' Brittany watched Santana fling her arm in the coach's direction, but nothing happened.

'What the hell, my powers aren't working. Q, try freezing her.' She did, and again nothing happened.

'Shit, it's The Hollow, it must be, it absorbs magic.'

'We need a spell to stop it.' Brittany and Quinn were standing just behind Santana, when their coach said;

'I think you should be focused on what's behind you ladies.' The hadn't even realised she was done reciting. They turned around. They saw the red and black demon whom they had killed on their first day as witches, 'Belthazor.' Quinn whispered.

'I think he's pissed at you guys, I'd be careful.' Sue just stood behind them smirking, as he fired energy balls from his hands. Quinn froze two of them, whilst Santana directed them away from Brittany. She didn't, however, see the one coming for her and it struck her on the right shoulder. She was flipped into the air and landed with a crash net to Quinn, a few feet away from her. Quinn helped her up, as she clutched her shoulder, using her wounded arm to throw Belthazor off of the stage. 'Spell would be good Q.' She winced. 'Okay erm, _Spirits of air, forest and sea,' _She clutched onto her necklace with her free hand; '_set us of this demon free. Beast of hoof, beast of shell. Drive this demon back to hell.' _And with a violent explosion of red and black, he was gone. 'Impressive,' they heard Sue say, 'what about him?' They turned around once more because another demon was crawling across the stage towards them. It was Litvack, a demon who kills by shooting fire out of his hands.

Before they could react, he sent a fire ball towards their feet, causing a horrendous explosion. All three girls were hauled backwards, landing away from each other. Quinn and Santana were on their feet within moments, running to Brittany's side. 'Quinn she's not moving.'

'B? Brit can you her me?' Quinn shook her shoulders and she mumbled. 'She's okay, give her a minute.'

'Quinn!' Santana shouted as the demon grabbed the brunette by the shoulders, throwing her backwards. She was heading straight for the nexus and managed to grab onto the edge and stop herself going over. Quinn threw her hands up in panic just as the demon was about to strike, freezing him in place. 'Stab him Q, use your athame.' Santana called, getting to her feet, shoulder still throbbing.

'Okay, gross but okay.' Quinn replied, and then thrust her athame into the creatures stomach. He convulsed and screamed, falling to his knees and then turning to dust.

Outside, the Zombies were running riot. 'I've called all of the glee guys to help Mr Schu! There's too many!' Puck shouted as he lopped the head off of one of the un-dead. 'Okay, we need all the help we can get.' Mr Schu managed to orb out of the way before a zombie took a chunk out of him, and the girls and Kurt were having just as much fun. Mr Schu had already had to heal three of them because of zombie bites. He just hoped the girls were having more luck with Sue.

Santana was once again sent flying across the room, and Quinn and Brittany weren't far behind. They all slammed into the same set decoration, a house but painted pink for some reason, and were lying next to each other bruised and battered on the floor. 'I really hate the Rat Pack.' Brittany said, as they lifted themselves up. The Rat Pack are demons who can disguise themselves as rats. They came scurrying out of the nexus whilst Quinn was killing Litvack. 'Me to, rats freak me out.' Quinn admitted.

'Potions guys,' Santana called, grabbing three vials of red potion from her pocket, wondering how none of them had been broken yet, and tossed them at the rat men. Quinn threw two more and Brittany watched, a little grossed out, as they exploded into red slime, coating most of the front row.

'Very nice,' Sue said once more, 'you are so fun to play with, but I think it's time for the final show.' And with that she strode over to them fiercely, much like she used to at cheerios practice. 'I cant freeze her whilst The Hollow is controlling her.' Quinn said quickly.

'Okay well what was the spell to put it back?' Santana questioned, as coach Sylvester reached them.

'Hey there Brit,' she said, before throwing Brittany off of the stage.

'No! Brit!' Santana called, trying to run after her. But their coach was too fast, and she saw Santana move. Another blast of energy sent Santana flying, but this time she landed on her feet. 'Well, well, what do we have here?' The coach seemed impressed if anything, and watched the small Latina walk confidently over to her. Brittany had made her way back towards the stage, more bruised than ever, but Quinn caught her eye and motioned for her to stay there. 'Say the spell Quinn.' Santana ordered, as she threw things at Sue using her power. A chair, a light, a set decoration, anything that wasn't nailed down, she threw. All in the hopes of giving Quinn enough time to remember the spell. '_Iam is addo, hic is addo, Malum quod bonus, Vox inconcessus…' _Coach Sylvester tried to stop her, moving towards her rapidly.

'Oh no you don't!' Santana yelled, throwing another chair at her, causing her movement to slow. 'Finish it Q!' She shouted.

'…_.super dico nos!' _

'No! no, no this isn't happening…' She yelled, as The Hollow extracted itself from her, streaming out of her eyes and ears and mouth, returning to the earth. The hole sealed up and all three girls were standing together once again.

The rest of the glee club had arrived and were helping take out the zombies. Sam and Finn had brought more weapons, like hockey sticks and baseball bats. Whilst Lauren and Tina were handing out carving knives. They had managed to take down a good few zombies, but more were coming. 'Mr Schu what do we do? They just keep coming?' Mike shouted over the noise.

'We have to wait for the girls, the spell should deactivate as soon as Sue is dead.'

'Wait what? Coach Sylvester is the big bad!' Mike called back.

'Afraid so.' Mr Schu chopped off a zombies head, sending it flying, whilst the others were hacking away at whatever part of the zombie was closest. 'I hope their okay Mr Schu, do you really think they can win?' Lauren asked, backing away from an encroaching zombie. 'I am one hundred percent sure they will be fine guys, they've got this.'

'You really think you've won?' Coach Sylvester said, clambering back to her feet. 'You really think this is over?' She laughed at them, and then they realised what she truly was. She was The Source. The one true evil that existed in this world. The Source has been around since time itself began and will always be, it is undiluted evil. '_when the blood of men will flow as wine, when the master will walk among them once more, the world will belong to the old ones, and hell itself will come to town.' _She recited, voice deepand terrifying. 'Still think you can beat me?' It said, their coach's voice now unrecognisable.

'She's it Q, the first evil. We don't have a spell for this do we?' Santana wanted conformation.

'No, we don't,' Quinn said, voice trembling.

'Great.' Brittany threw some potions at it hoping for some effect but they simply exploded into the mass of evil in front of them. They could still see Coach Sylvester, but she was encased in a black fog, her eyes glowing red and her fingers turned to claws. It was the most horrific thing they had ever seen, and they had seen some horrible things. 'Okay so I have an idea.' Santana said, watching the creature carefully.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, but you wont like it.' She smiled.

'No, Santana we've been through this, you cant keep…'

'Come on Q, what other options do we have?' She pleaded, 'And we're running out of time.' She motioned to the figure coming towards them. 'Fine but be careful.'

'Always, but hurry up with the spell.' She winked at the blonde and then ran to the other side of Sue, waving her arms in the air. 'Hey, me first Coach, show me what you've got!'

'What the hell is she doing?' Brittany asked, watching Santana with wide eyes.

'She knows we don't have a spell, so she's creating time for me to make one up.'

'Let me help.' Brittany begged. She hated feeling powerless.

'Okay, I need all the names of the Lima witches before us, the ones the Book of Shadows talked about.'

Santana had managed to dodge several fire and energy balls, only taking one on the hip. She continued to throw things at it, trying to hit a weak spot if there was one. 'Any time now guys!' She called, jumping out of the way of an explosion that demolished the entire lighting control system. 'We got it San, a few more seconds,' Quinn was going over the spell in her head. They needed to get Santana back over with them, the spell would only work with the power of three. Suddenly Santana remembered the athame in the back of her belt. She whipped it out and threw it all in one motion, but the Source saw it coming. With a wave of it's hand the knife was sent back in Santana's direction, impaling her. She let out a small cry as she collapsed to the ground, pulling the knife out of her own side, and coughing up something she could only assume was blood. 'Santana!' Quinn shouted, as she and Brittany watched their friend fall. 'B, come on, we have to go to her.' They ran over as fast as they could, The Source still laughing at them, like they were bugs about to be squashed. 'Silly girl, shouldn't play with knives,' it teased.

'Santana, San come on,' Quinn said, pulling her onto her lap. 'You need to say this with us okay?' Santana nodded and they all began to read; '_Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace.'_

'What? No, you cant…NO!' It shouted, reaching out to them. But it was caught in the beginnings of a whirlwind, fast and furious as it gathered speed. '_Lima witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space!' _

And with a hideous scream, The Source was no more. Coach Sylvester was gone, forever, her body along with The Source had exploded and they were returned to hell. Black ash scattering all around them like snow, the smell of decay rich in the air, but Quinn and Brittany couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces. 'We, we did it!' Brittany cried happily, 'San, we…' She looked down.

'Santana?' Quinn shook her but she didn't respond, blood coating her right side like oil. 'Shit, we need Mr Schu, come on Brit help me carry her.'

The zombies had started to fall, one by one they collapsed to the ground. Cheers erupted from the glee club; 'they did it! Mr Schu they must have defeated her!' Rachel jumped up and hugged him, causing him to wince due to a blow he took to the stomach. 'I told you they would!' He shouted, rounding up the glee kids. They were all accounted for, banged up but Mr Schu could fix that. Just when their smiles couldn't get any bigger, they saw the three former cheerleaders emerge from the school. 'Mr Schu! Help! Please!' Quinn shouted, as she and Brittany could no longer hold Santana's weight. They fell to the floor in exhaustion whilst all of the glee kids and Mr Schu ran to their sides. 'What happened?' He asked, examining Santana's wound. 'She was stabbed, Mr Schu she hasn't moved for a few minutes.' Brittany was crying, and tears were fresh in Quinn's eyes. They watched Mr Schu place his hands over the wound, blue lights glowing all around it. 'What's taking so long?' Quinn asked, almost angrily.

'She's practically dead Quinn, her pulse is weak this will take a minute.' Mr Schu said, concentrating hard.

'She cant die Mr Schu, she protected us, she… she cant die.' Brittany was pulled into a hug by Kurt, who was watching in anticipation with everyone else. Three minutes later, although it felt much longer, Santana shot upwards, breathing heavily and clutching her chest. 'Oh God, Santana!' Quinn shouted, pulling her into a tight embrace. 'Santana that was the worst idea you have ever had! You know that right!' Tears fell down Quinn's face as the brunette hugged her back, everyone breathing sighs of relief. 'Yeah,' She said weakly, 'But we won didn't we.' She smiled.

'That's so not the point you bitch,' Brittany grinned at her, and held her as she lent back into the taller blondes chest.

'So what happened?' Finn asked, 'you all look like you've been run over by a truck.' Finn observed all of their wounds and Puck added; 'twice.'

They all laughed, and explained what happened, and that they shouldn't expect coach Sylvester to be in school ever again. They then went on to recover their Book of Shadows. In the top left hand drawer of Coach Sylvester's desk.

The end


End file.
